Shanoa
Shanoa is the protagonist of Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. Background Shanoa is a young woman that was adopted by Barlowe, the leader of the Order of Ecclesia, which was created to oppose Dracula and prevent his resurrection. Shanoa herself was chosen as a vessel for Dominus, an incredibly powerful piece of magic that imbues the soul of Dracula into the user at the expense of their lives. However, Shanoa's adoptive brother, Albus, found out about the side effects of Dominus. Wanting to prevent Shanoa from dying, he interrupted the ritual. The interruption caused her to lose all of her memories, and Albus took it upon himself to hide the three pieces of Dominus. Barlowe, trying to resurrect Dracula, fooled Shanoa into recovering the pieces of Dominus. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level ' (Matched the likes of Death and Dracula physically and killed the latter using Dominus.) 'Speed: At least Faster than Light (Superior to numerous fodder enemies capable of moving at such speeds and dodging realistic light.), possibly Infinite '(Comparable to others who can react to the Sky Fish, a creature that can move in stopped time without any time stop immunity.) 'Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Endured all manner of attacks from Dracula and Death.) Hax: Petrification, Paralysis, Curses (Prevents foes from recovering stamina), Magnetism Manipulation, Stat Amplification, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Automatic Healing, Poison, Space Manipulation, Minor resistance to petrification,' Non-Physical Interaction '(Can harm and destroy ghosts). Intelligence: High (Honed her fighting style to the point of being able to fight Dracula on even footing.) Stamina: High '(Can go on fighting and traveling for several days and nights without resting.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Glyph Mastery: Shanoa's main ability involves the usage of glyphs. Each glyph contains the sealed energy of a power or weapon. There are glyphs with offensive abilities (Arm Glyphs), and support based ones (Back Glyphs). Glyphs can be combined into Glyph Unions to unleash powerful attacks. *'Cubus:' A stone-based Glyph that creates blocks out of thin air. Can be used to create walls. If the blocks hit an enemy, they have a chance to petrify them. *'Torpor:' An ice-based Glyph that paralyzes the enemy upon contact. *'Lapiste:' A physical-based Glyph that creates a large fist made of stone. *'Pneuma:' A slash-based Glyph that shoots out a blade of wind. *'Vol Pneuma:' A more powerful slash-based Glyph that shoots out large blades of wind. *'Ignis:' A fire-based Glyph that shoots out a set of three fireballs. Each fireball covers a different angle. *'Vol Ignis:' A stronger fire-based Glyph that summons a pillar of fire in front of Shanoa. *'Grando:' An ice-based Glyph that shoots out a large icicle. *'Vol Grando:' A stronger ice-based Glyph that summons a fan of icicles in front of Shanoa. *'Fulgur:' A thunder-based Glyph that shoots out a ball of electricity in a straight line. *'Vol Fulgur:' A stronger thunder-based Glyph that casts a bolt of lightning out of Shanoa's hands. Said lightning homes in on all nearby enemies. *'Luminatio:' A light-based Glyph that fires two orbs of light that spiral outward. *'Vol Luminatio:' A stronger light-based Glyph that shoots out a ball of light. Said ball of light tracks down nearby enemies. *'Umbra:' A darkness-based Glyph that summons the souls of the dead to attack the enemy. *'Vol Umbra:' A stronger darkness-based Glyph that shoots out a ball of pure darkness. *'Morbus:' A curse-based Glyph that shoots large bubbles of blood that rise upwards. Touching these bubbles places a curse upon the enemy, which causes them to move a lot slower. *'Nitesco:' A light and fire-based Glyph that fires a medium-ranged beam of energy. *'Acerbatus:' A thunder, darkness, and curse based Glyph that shoots out a ball of pure spite. Has a chance of placing a curse upon the enemy. *'Globus:' A strike-based Glyph that shoots out twin spheres of magic. Said spheres rebound off enemies and walls. *'Dextro Custos:' A slash-based Glyph that summons the right head of Cerberus, the guardian of Hell, to attack the enemy. *'Sinestro Custos:' A slash-based Glyph that summons the left head of Cerberus, the guardian of Hell, to attack the enemy. *'Dominus Hatred:' An extremely powerful darkness-based Glyph that summons a rain of deadly energy. Consumes 1/6 of Shanoa's health. *'Dominus Anger:' An extremely powerful darkness-based Glyph that shoots out a ball of Hellfire. Consumes 1/6 of Shanoa's health. *'Magnes:' A Glyph that magnetizes Shanoa's body. When used in combination with certain tether points, it can be used to launch Shanoa at great speeds. Can be used in combination with the Redire Glyph. *'Paries:' A Glyph that allows Shanoa to travel through walls. *'Volaticus:' A Glyph that gives Shanoa a large pair of wings. With them, she can fly around freely. *'Rapidus Fio:' A Glyph that greatly increases Shanoa's movement speed. *'Vis Fio:' A Glyph that increases Shanoa's physical strength. *'Fortis Fio:' A Glyph that increases Shanoa's resistance to physical blows. *'Sapiens Fio:' A Glyph that increases Shanoa's magic strength. *'Fides Fio:' A Glyph that increases Shanoa's resistance to magic attacks. *'Felicem Fio:' A Glyph that increases Shanoa's luck. *'Arma Felix:' A Glyph that transforms Shanoa into a werecat. Allows her to talk to felines. Gives her sharp claws that she can use to deliver powerful swipes. Can use her tail to deliver quick tail whips. Recovers health with every successful attack. *'Arma Chiroptera:' A Glyph that transforms Shanoa into a werebat. Allows Shanoa to summon bats. Can perform a roundhouse kick that absorbs health upon impact. *'Arma Machina:' A Glyph that transforms Shanoa into a robot. Turns her completely invincible to damage. She will turn back into normal after taking enough damage. Can instantly destroy spikes. *'Reflectio:' A Glyph that makes Shanoa regenerate from damage over time. The effect will be canceled out if she takes damage again. *'Arma Custos:' A Glyph that summons the power of the middle head of Cerberus. Increases Shanoa's strength. The effect intensifies every time she takes damage. It will become even stronger if she has the other heads of Cerberus equipped. *'Fidelis Caries:' A Glyph that summons Zombies to fight for Shanoa. The zombies move forward mindlessly and attack the enemy. *'Fidelis Alate:' A Glyph that summons Winged Guardians to fight for Shanoa. The Guardians fly around and attack the enemy with spears. *'Fidelis Polkir:' A Glyph that summons a Polkir to fight for Shanoa. Polkir fly around and attack the enemies by firing lasers at them. *'Fidelis Noctua:' A Glyph that summons an owl to fight for Shanoa. *'Fidelis Medusa:' A Glyph that summons Medusa Heads to fight for Shanoa. The Medusa Heads fly around in the most aggravating pattern possible. They have a chance of turning the enemy to stone upon contact. *'Fidelis Aranea:' A Glyph that summons Skull Spiders to fight for Shanoa. The Skull Spiders charge towards the enemy. They have a chance of poisoning the enemy upon contact. *'Fidelis Mortus:' A Glyph that summons a small version of Jiang Shi. Jiang Shi jumps around and deals great damage. *'Dominus Agony:' An extremely powerful darkness-based Glyph that boosts all of Shanoa's stats. Constantly drains Shanoa's health while active. *'Pulsus:' The result of any incompatible Glyph Union. Fires a simple, but powerful blast of air at short range. *'Union Confodere:' The union of two rapier glyphs. A quick stab with a red rapier that shoots out damaging rose petals. *'Union Secare:' The union of two sword glyphs. A swing from a massive broadsword. *'Union Macir:' The union of two hammer glyphs. A swing from a massive war hammer. *'Union Falcis:' The union of two scythe glyphs. A swing from a massive scythe. *'Union Ascia:' The union of two axe glyphs. A swing from a massive war axe. *'Union Hasta:' The union of two lance glyphs. A thrust from a massive lance. *'Union Culter:' The union of two knife glyphs. Shanoa fires a stream of knives at the enemy. *'Union Arcus:' The union of two bow glyphs. Shanoa summons a rain of arrows from the sky. *'Mercurius:' The union of any weapon-based glyph with an ice-based one. Shanoa swings a blade made of ice. *'Iuppiter:' The union of any weapon-based glyph with an electricity-based one. Shanoa launches a spear made of lightning. *'Mars:' The union of any weapon-based glyph with a fire-based one. Shanoa swings a massive sword made of flames. *'Tellus:' The union of any weapon-based glyph with an air-based one. Shanoa launches a barrage of blades made of wind. *'Saturnus:' The union of any weapon-based glyph with a stone-based one. Shanoa swings a massive hammer made of stone. *'Pluto:' The union of any weapon-based glyph with a darkness-based one. Shanoa swings a scythe made of blood in a large circular pattern. *'Uranus:' The union of any weapon-based glyph with a light-based one. Shanoa swings a holy sword in a large circular pattern. *'Venus:' The union of any weapon-based glyph with Nitesco. Shanoa swings a beam sword with massive range. *'Evanescere:' The union of an ice-based glyph with a fire-based one. Shanoa shoots a double helix of fire and ice, as well as a projectile combining the two. *'Universitas:' The union of a light-based glyph with a darkness-based one. Shanoa stops time and tears open space itself, summoning a meteor shower alongside a massive explosion. *'Union Lapiste:' The union of two stone-based glyphs. Shanoa summons two large stone fists that crush anything caught between them. *'Union Pneuma:' The union of two wind-based glyphs. Shanoa summons a massive cage of wind blades that tear apart anyone who touches them. *'Union Nitesco:' The union of two Nitesco glyphs. Shanoa fires a massive beam with great range. *'Union Scutum:' The union of two shield-based glyphs. Turns Shanoa completely invincible for a few seconds. *'Union Ignis:' The union of two fire-based glyphs. Shanoa shoots a double helix of flames. *'Union Grando:' The union of two ice-based glyphs. Shanoa summons a blizzard around her. *'Union Fulgur:' The union of two thunder-based glyphs. Shanoa summons a ball of lightning that shoots homing electricity. *'Union Luminatio:' The union of two light-based glyphs. Summons a damaging ball of light that tracks enemies. *'Union Umbra:' The union of two darkness-based glyphs. Summons a damaging ball of darkness that tracks enemies. *'Dominus:' The union of all three pieces of Dominus. Shanoa's most powerful Glyph, and a manifestation of Dracula's own power. Unleashes a massive explosion of flames that wipes out everything in sight. Using it destroys Shanoa's soul and kills her instantly. However, this can be bypassed by using the soul of Albus, which resides inside her. Equipment *'Melio Confodere:' A Glyph that allows Shanoa to use a rapier. While not as powerful as Shanoa's other weapons, it allows for very quick piercing blows. *'Melio Secare:' A Glyph that allows Shanoa to use a sword. While somewhat slow, its slashing power is quite powerful. *'Melio Hasta:' A Glyph that allows Shanoa to use a lance. Fast and has a decent reach. *'Melio Macir:' A Glyph that allows Shanoa to use a mace. A bit slow, but can deliver devastating strikes. *'Melio Arcus:' A Glyph that allows Shanoa to use a bow. The arrows fired from it home in on enemies. *'Melio Ascia:' A Glyph that allows Shanoa to launch a large hammer. The projectile is thrown in an arc. *'Melio Falcis:' A Glyph that allows Shanoa to use a scythe. Has a good reach and deals slashing damage. *'Melio Culter:' A Glyph that allows Shanoa to throw knives. Can throw three simultaneously. *'Melio Scutum: '''A Glyph that allows Shanoa to use a shield. Said shield will protect Shanoa from any and all attacks that come from the front. *'Redire:' A Glyph that allows Shanoa to launch a large spinning blade. Said blade can be used as a tether point to launch Shanoa with Magnes. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can destroy large monsters with pure strength alone. *Has destroyed monsters the size of buildings. *Destroyed Eligor, one of Dracula's most massive minions. *Defeated Death itself. *Overpowered Albus and Barlowe. *Dealt damage to Dracula. *With Dominus, killed Dracula. *Killed the Time Reaper, who has the power to destroy the entire space-time continuum. Speed/Reactions *Can easily dodge bullets from Albus' gun. *Can dodge dozens of projectiles. *Moved in tandem with Dracula's version of Dominus Hatred, which summons a beam of light. *Superior to many of Castlevania's enemies that can dodge and move at the speed of light. *Kept up with Dracula and Death. Durability/Endurance *Takes hits from massive monsters. *Can survive getting impaled multiple times. *Can endure damage from various magic spells. *Can survive getting poisoned, and her body automatically heals from it. *Survived attacks from Dracula and Death. *Survived using the complete version of Dominus. Skill/Intelligence *Became the perfect vessel for Dominus. *Obtained countless glyphs during her journey. *Saved an entire village after they were kidnapped by Albus. *Found the Bigfoot. *Defeated the fiercest of Dracula's minions. *Killed Albus after his betrayal. *Killed Master Barlowe, the man who raised her. *Made her way into the depths of Dracula's Castle. *Obtained all three pieces of Dominus. *Killed Dracula and survived using Dominus. Powerscaling Castlevania scaling is quite straightforward given the recurring role of Dracula in the series. Since most of the good feats in the series come from Dracula, it's logical to assume that Shanoa scales to all the Belmonts (and non-Belmonts) that have defeated Dracula. It's also possible to scale her to Soma Cruz, given that he inherited the powers of Dracula, and the foes that he defeated are inferior to the original Dracula. Weaknesses *Can't spam Glyphs or Glyph Unions. *The Dominus Glyphs greatly damage her and they can destroy her soul. Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Petrification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Blood Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Bow Users Category:Space Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Infinite Speed